


Annoyance Turned Affection

by phoebenavarro



Category: Lazer Team (2015)
Genre: Awkward Boners, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebenavarro/pseuds/phoebenavarro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach's been having a hard time focusing on account of his feelings toward his teammates. Well, one teammate in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoyance Turned Affection

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly just wanted to write some Brake Check from Zach's point of view, and it turned into this. I'm such trash for this ship 
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr at ryaninakilt

Zach had thought that he had been done with the ‘gay panic’ phase of his life around freshman year of high school, when he was still awkward and not quite sure what was going on with his body at times, but he had a natural talent for football that got him a spot on the varsity team, which was indirectly the cause of said panic. Being in the locker room with his teammates, all of them juniors or seniors and so much more mature than him, lead to a lot of trying to hide boners behind towels or lockers or anything that could cover him up. Looking back, he figured that it made sense, he’d been a horny 14 year old and basically anything was enough to give him an erection back then. 

The only problem was why similar things were happening _now._ He wasn’t a horny fourteen year old anymore; he was a horny almost-twenty year old, and he had standards, goddammit. He should _not_ be getting boners during training sessions while watching his teammates. Especially not when he was supposed to be focusing on preparing to save the world for a second time, and though he’d never admit it, he really could use the training. Maybe it was all the military stuff and being surrounded by dudes constantly, but that still didn’t explain why it seemed to be caused most often by one particular team member… 

He snapped out of his thoughts when a stray tennis ball hit him straight in the back. He turned to face Hagan, irritated. 

“I can’t block every single thing that comes your way,” Hagan said, stepping to block another tennis ball from hitting Zach, “You gotta learn to dodge, kid.” 

“You let that hit me,” Zach grumbled. He didn’t have it in him to bicker with him, so he went back to trying to focus on hitting the targets again. Another tennis ball hit him, this time in the leg, and that was it. He was too highly strung; he lost his temper. 

“God DAMMIT.” He pushed Hagan out of the way roughly and stormed away. He ignored the noises of protest Hagan made, ignored Woody trotting after him. He slammed the door behind him and attempted to regain his composure in the hallway. Woody tentatively stuck his head through the door, and upon seeing Zach standing there, uttered a gentle, “We can stop for now if you need to cool down.” Zach ignored him for a moment, trying to steady his breathing. What really pissed him off was that Hagan knew he had attention problems, that he hyper focused on what he was doing, and that was why he needed Hagan to block for him. That on top of the gay problem he was having was really messing him up. 

“I’ve noticed that something’s been bothering you,” Woody said, “Do you want to talk to me about it?” 

“No, I don’t,” Zach replied, staring at the wall. Woody was quiet for a moment. 

“Would you rather talk to someone else? Hagan?” 

Goddammit, Woody was good at figuring the team out, even without using the helmet’s telepathy. 

“Not right now,” Zach said, “I need some time. I don’t know, you can work on Hermann’s boots or something.” 

“Alright,” Woody replied, and Zach walked to his quarters. He had a feeling it wouldn’t be long until Hagan showed up to talk to him, and he wasn’t quite sure what he’d do when he did. 

Zach tried to focus on anything else. He thought about calling Mindy, but they hadn’t really talked in a while, and he’d feel a little awkward doing that considering the feelings towards her dad he’d been having… Which were what he was trying not to think about. He scrolled through instagram and Facebook idly in an attempt to distract him, which was not very effective when every other post was about Lazer Team. 

He heard a knock on the door. 

“It’s open,” Zach called. The door opened to reveal an uncomfortable looking Hagan. Zach sat up in bed and swung his legs over the side. 

“Hey.” 

“I’m sorry,” Hagan said, “For earlier. I was being an asshole.” Zach nodded, waiting for Hagan to say more, and when he didn’t, he asked, “Is that it?” Hagan looked taken aback. 

“I mean, yeah, that’s it. I was an asshole and I’m apologizing.” 

“No speech? You’ve always got a speech,” Zach said, unsure as to why he was trying to pick a fight with him, habit, maybe, or a defense mechanism for ignoring his feelings. 

“Jesus christ, you’re such a fucking asshole,” Hagan sighed in frustration, “I’m trying to get us to work better together as a team so we maybe don’t die out there, and we can’t do that if we’re constantly at each other’s throats!”  

Cool, now Zach felt like a piece of shit. That was exactly what he needed right now. 

“Sorry,” he muttered, not making eye contact. To Zach’s surprise and bewilderment, Hagan sat down next to him on the bed. Zach waited again for Hagan to speak, but when he stayed quiet, Zach felt the need to replace the silence with something, anything else. 

“I almost graduated on time,” he blurted out, not quite sure why he would be telling Hagan this particular story, when he’d told almost no one. 

“What?” Hagan asked. Zach turned to look at him. He looked confused.

“Yeah, two years ago. I was in talks with a couple colleges to be recruited for football, but it fell through. I wasn’t good enough, and college had been my only chance to actually do anything with my life, so I kinda figured why not ride out the rest of the glory from high school for a little while, so I flunked on purpose. Twice. I was planning on actually graduating this year, so I could at least have a diploma, but then this whole alien thing happened, so I guess that’s over. Whatever, being the champion of earth makes up for it.” 

Hagan’s eyes softened, and as Zach looked at him he started to feel something he would almost call affection unraveling in his chest. That was… new. That was definitely different from just being horny. The world seemed to slow down. Zach moved his gaze down to Hagan’s lips and decided to do something entirely stupid. He closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against Hagan’s. 

Hagan stiffened but did not recoil, which Zach cautiously took as a good sign. He waited for some sort of response, which didn’t come, so he pulled away, feeling an intense desire to run from the room as fast as possible. He felt his face burning and decided, yep, time to leave. He stood up. 

“Okay, I didn’t read that right,” he couldn’t look at Hagan, he’d gone and made another brash decision…  

Hagan reached out and grabbed Zach’s hand, smiling at him. He pulled Zach to sit back down next to him and cupped his face with his hand. Hagan looked like he wanted to say so many different things all at once, but he couldn’t figure out how to get it out. 

“You’re cute when you get all flustered,” he said instead and kissed Zach again. 

So, gay panic solved, Zach thought as they continued to kiss. Well, not exactly the gay part, but the panic part. 


End file.
